


Giorno Giovanna Eats Buttered Noodles Politely Before He Returns Home to Watch 'Antiques Roadshow'

by nympsycho



Series: Requests [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, nothing - Freeform, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympsycho/pseuds/nympsycho
Summary: What did you expect?





	Giorno Giovanna Eats Buttered Noodles Politely Before He Returns Home to Watch 'Antiques Roadshow'

“Oh my God Jaren I didn’t even know it was possible to stretch the hole of your cock that wide.”

They stare at the gaping void of maroon blackness before them, seemingly endless until it ends with a dot of blood. Holy shit, it’s inhuman how much his urethra is stretched open, an inviting cavern begging to be spelunked.

Axel’s face hovers over the cusp of the chasm, eyes wide. “Wow, I’m not gay, but that’s really impressive my dude.”

Jaren’s smug expression infuriates Kevin, huddled in the corner with his arms crossed. He’s jealous that his cock could only be stretched two feet wide, dwarfed by his friend’s meaty phallus.

“What about my cock, Axel?” Kevin whines, flopping the entirety of it onto the concrete floor of Daddy’s sex dungeon. Axel’s attention is elsewhere, though, poking the inner walls of Jaren’s cock with the tip of his finger.

“That’s nice and all,” he murmurs, his voice echoing within the schism below, “but have you fuckin’ seen this shit?”

His Norwegian accent lets loose, uninhibited from the excitement and rock-hard erection that tents his bunad. He hurries to free the 2-inch schlong from its confinement, rubbing it against the massive girth of Jaren’s cock.

“It’s not gay if the balls don’t touch,” Axel reminds them, though his balls touch the shaft anyway.

“I’m tired of you getting all of Jesus’s attention, Jaren,” Kevin bitched, standing and chad-striding over to the pair. “I’m the server owner, I deserve Axel’s cummie wummies!!”

In response, Jaren lets out a fart loud enough to disturb the spiders that inhabit the corners of the room. Kevin shrieks, running in circles around the mass of flesh that is Jaren’s cock, his eyes wide like a Bad Dragon’s knot.

“Kevin, calm the fuck down,” Jaren scolds, annoyed by his wild flailing arms and twinky strut.

“AAAAA SPIDERS AAAAA SPIDERS aaaAAAAA”

In Kevin’s hysteria, he bumps into Axel with the breadth of his shoulder. 

“Wo-Woah!” Axel cries, his balance taken from him from Kevin’s retarded bullshit. He stumbles onto the rim of Jaren’s cock, unable to stop his swole ass from tumbling in. He dives in head-first, the tissue of his urethra squeezing and pulsing around his presence. Axel’s screams echo as he cascades into the gorge until the thudding noise of his body making contact with what must be the bottom resounds through the dungeon.

“Aw shit,” Jaren whines. A blush crosses his cheeks despite the awkward situation he finds himself in, one of his friends planted firmly inside one of his balls. “Kevin what the fuck?”

“I’m sorry!” Kevin cries. His apologies aren’t enough. Jaren scowls as he grabs the back of Kevin’s neck and bends him over his cock, draping his body over it like a wet quilt.

The palm of his hand claps against Kevin’s asscheeks as Jaren punsihes him for his actions, the sounds of Axel’s gurgling accompanying their vigorous spanking session. Kevin cries out as precum leaks from his gaping cock, flowing like boogers and spit to pool on the floor.

“Ahhh! I’m drowning in your cum!!” Axel cries out, his voice barely making it to their ears from the depths of Jaren’s testicle. “Someone help!!”

“Fuck,” Jaren squirms with the sensation of Axel wriggling inside his ball, his cum frothing and his cock hardening. “Guess we have to get him out.”

“Can’t you just cum him out?” Kevin trembles, fearful that his friend might just drown in his other friend’s gooey horse cum.

“He’d die from the force of my ejaculation,” he explains, his tone darkening as if he’s been through the experience before and his PTSD wracks his conscience. “You’ll have to go in after him.”

“Me? How?” Kevin whines, shuddering at the thought of Jaren’s cockwalls squeezing his body. 

“Here, hold on to my asshairs,” he offers, grasping a fistful from the jungle that is his swampy ass to offer it to Kevin. Kevin picks out the clusters of woodland mushrooms that grow on it before taking it into his hand, his palm slicked by ass sweat and remnants of poopies.

He starts to climb in, but Jaren stops him. “Wait, you’ll need this.”

He retrieves a Franchi Affinity Elite Semi-Automatic shotgun from somewhere unseen, perhaps from under his titty. He loads it with ammo before handing it to Kevin.

“I’ve never shot a gun before,” he confesses weakly.

“Be fine, you will,” Jaren yodas, folding his arms behind his head in relaxation. He couldn’t wait for Kevin to join Axel in his seeping ballsack.

Kevin keeps hold of his clump of asshair as he descends the tube like a mountainface. He bumps his head on a gonorrhea nodule, almost knocking himself out. Soon, after what felt like hours, Kevin sees the glimmer of Axel’s glorious hair, his body settled in a pool of spunk.

“Holy shit I’m so glad to see you,” Axel cries, having already gone insane from the stench. 

“Hold on to my hand, we’re getting out of here,” Kevin reassures, extending it towards the crumbled mass that is Axel.

“ Åh helvete lungene mine er fulle av sæd,” Axel mutters, tattered from exertion. He’d been forced to consume buckets of cum in order to stay alive, lest he starve. Lest…?

KEvin grabs his wrist and pulls, shocked to find that Axel pulls away from him with panic.

“Nei, slutt. De skapningene vil finne ut at jeg drar, og de kommer til å klikke,” he scrambles, assuming the fetal position.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re saying but quit your bullshit and let’s get out of here,” Kevin gripes.

Axel’s face ghosts, his bloodshot eyes staring daggers into Kevin’s soul. 

“ _ Kjøttbollene, _ ” he quakes.

Then, like a surge of spaghetti falling out of an autist’s pockets, thousands of spheres pour from the viscera of Jaren’s testicles. They pile like a ball pit, surrounding the pair up to their knees.

“What the fuck!” Kevin exclaims, picking one of the spheres up and inspecting it. He recoils as its singular eye sloughs open, revealing a red-irised beast with stupid phat lipps.

There’s so many of them, and only two faggots sitting in Jaren’s stew. Luckily, Kevin remembers the shotgun he’d been given, and pumps it into action.

He shoots a slurry of pellets into the writhing mass, testosterone pumping voraciously through his veins. The meatballs screech horribly as they’re obliterated, one after another, exploding into cum-filled meaty morsels that splatter against the walls of Jaren’s balls.

In Kevin’s panic and haste, he shoots bullets into the barrier of tissue between his balls and his asshole. Jaren squawks unrepentantly, feeling his friends and the corpses of his meatball companions break through his balls and into his colon. With a thud and a sickening squelch, Kevin and Axel find themselves jutted against the prostate. 

Jaren wails, orgasm immediately coming over him. 

“Whoa nelly!” Kevin exclaims as he grasps on to a spare piece of corn that acts as a booey in the onslaught of diarrhea, surely from many nights of pounds of spaghetti. It keeps them planted firmly enough to ride out Jaren’s frantic thrusting as he cums, spurting gallons of cum and ground beef into the dungeon.

“We gotta get out of here!” Axel cries, apparently snapped back to reality and i oop-

Axel panics, wielding a fucking viking axe that he pulled from his asshole, starts whacking the internal walls of Jaren’s asshole with abandon. He manages to chisel his way out, a slew of blood and sinew marking his nordic-anger-fueled path. Kevin follows eagerly, vomiting at the scent of shit, blood, and burger.

Then, in that moment, in the heat of Jaren’s colon, Axel stops in his tracks. He turns to Kevin, his chin dripping in vomit, and gets down on one knee.

“Kevin, I want to fuck your little Mexican twink ass for all of eternity,” he professes. “I love you, I always have, will you marry me?”

Kevin, in his excitement, jumps up and down. This stimulates the fine muscle fibers of Jaren’s intestine, prompting a very thorough and meteoric expulsion of his bowels. Before Kevin can respond, the lovers are propelled into the air, followed by the rosebud of prolapse, bloodied and shitty. They fall into a slump on the concrete floor, ears too clogged by muck to hear Jaren’s pleasured moans.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Jaren sighs. The pair wade through the ankle-deep slurry of shit, cum, blood, and beef to embrace one another, kissing each other passionately. 

“I love you, Axel,” Kevin utters. “But I have a confession to make.”

All eyes are on him.

“I have a Stand that I think can only be activated if I die,” he says. “And honestly, that sounds a lot neater than marrying you. Though I really want you to clap my cheeks to oblivion.”

Axel cries out in heartbroken surprise as Kevin points the shotgun towards him. 

“N-no!” he screams, cut off by the sound of a gunshot and his subsequent splatter of brains. 

“Oh fucking god oh shit fuck,” Jaren stammers.

“Now you can appreciate my cock once and for all,” Kevin chuckles manically. 

“But you said the Stand activates when you die!”

“Yeah but like… what if it only works if I kill someone else first? We have no idea do we?” Kevin muses.

“I-I gue--”

Jaren is cut off by a shotgun blast into his prolapsed anus, further sullying his body and pouring blood onto the mushroom forest that lived in his asshair. 

Jaren cries weakly as he bleeds out, cursing Memette as this was surely his fault somehow.

Finally, Kevin is alone. He dives under the surface of the mix of bodily fluids before shooting himself in the dick, orgasming furiously as he finally succumbs to the bliss of death.

He doesn’t have a Stand.

He never would.

His dog sleeps at home, wishing he could lick his toes just one more time.


End file.
